


Lost In LA

by Torutaka10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torutaka10969/pseuds/Torutaka10969
Summary: Toru decides to take a last minute trip to LA to surprise Taka. It does not go to plan....





	Lost In LA

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I graduated university last year, and have been unemployed/searching for work the entire time I've been writing nice, long Toruka fics... 
> 
> But I have finally found a job!
> 
> So anyway, between starting work soon and no good ideas for long fics, I've written a couple random one shots. Because I like writing, but I suspect I'll be working 10 hour days (minus commute) and won't have very much time for writing :(
> 
> But if I think of a good idea for a long story I will most definitely post it!

Toru stared at his phone at the beginning of a week off. Alone. Ryota and Tomoya were both with their families, and he was alone in Tokyo. Because his boyfriend in LA did _not_ get the week off.

So he browsed the internet, bored as hell. They had a skype date later on, and he had time to kill. He browsed his instagram feed, when a sign came calling in the form of an ad. 

"Last minute flights from Haneda to LAX"

Toru immediately clicked on the ad, bought himself some tickets, grabbed a few necessities and headed off to the airport. Thinking this would be a nice surprise for Taka instead of their usual skype date.

And immediately upon boarding the plane, he began to regret this. He's terrified of flying, and the only thing keeping his nerves down was listening to Taka's voice in his headphones. 

The only time he took out his headphones was when a flight attendant told him he had to turn off his phone for the final descent. Begrudgingly, he turned off the phone, and Taka's voice, and closed his eyes while landing. 

He got out his phone upon clearing customs to tell Taka he had just arrived. Except his phone died as soon as he turned it on. So Toru figured he would just take a cab to Taka's house. Praying that Taka was currently home and awake, not out at a friend's house partying.

Toru was so exhausted, not having slept for what felt like ages. Everything ached, flying never got easier despite his extensive experience flying all over the globe. He dragged himself out of the terminal, into a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked, turning to face Toru.

And Toru blanked. He realised he had no idea what Taka's address was. He had no idea what part of town Taka lived in. He stared at the driver for a few seconds, and the only address he knew was the recording studio. At least someone there would have access to Taka's address.

He arrived, paid the driver and got out of the cab. He walked up to the building, and suddenly remembered it's the middle of the night, no one's even at the studio. He turned around, hoping the cab driver could take him somewhere else, but the cab was gone.

He was alone, lost, and helpless.

He had been to this studio hundreds of times. But everytime, he was with Taka. And he would just follow Taka to and from the studio.

He didn't want to sleep here all night, so he began walking. Taka didn't own a car, and they always walked to the studio and back. Toru thought perhaps muscle memory would take him to Taka's.

He walked for what felt like forever, not sure where he was. Taking random turns, it was dark and nothing looked familiar. But he was terrified he'd get mugged or something, so he tried to walk with confidence. Even if every ounce of his being was screaming this "surprise Taka" plan was a stupid idea. He should have told Taka. Taka could have greeted him at the airport, taken a taxi to his house, and slept in his warm bed.

Instead, he was standing in front of an IHOP. He was exhausted, and thought maybe if he drank coffee until morning, he could go back to the studio and wait for Taka. He entered the restaurant, and it was almost entirely empty other than a man falling asleep as his pancakes got cold.

"Table for two?" The older lady, Betty, asked as he entered. 

Toru looked behind him, expecting to see someone who could have entered at the same time. There was no one, because he was alone in a strange city with no one to greet him. "No, just a table for one"

Betty nodded, and showed him to a table with two seats. She gave him a menu, and put a mug in front of him. "Coffee?"

Toru nodded, drinking the coffee quickly. It was hot, he burnt his tongue. But he was also exhausted, and wanted the caffeine.

"Careful, you're going to burn your throat" Betty laughed, pouring him more coffee.

"Arigatou" Toru accidentally said out of habit, "sorry, thanks" he corrected himself. He was fluent in English, but also exhausted. Something about the first few hours after landing always messed up his language skills.

"Just landed?" Betty asked as she wiped down the table next to Toru.

Toru wasn't sure how she knew he just arrived, but figured he probably showed it. Whenever they touched down, Taka would make jokes that he aged 50 years in the air. "Yea, just arrived from Tokyo. I was planning on surprising my friend, but I don't know his address"

As soon as Toru said that phrase out loud, he _really_ realised how _stupid_ this whole plan was. He should have just texted Taka when he bought the tickets. It'd still be a surprise, and a surprise that did not involve Toru being lost, scared, and alone. 

"Can't you just text him?" Betty asked as she continued cleaning.

Toru wasn't sure why she kept talking to him. But he didn't see anyone else working, and figured she was probably just trying to pass time during a night shift. So he decided to just continue the coversation, bored as well.

"My phone died during the flight" Toru admitted, cursing himself for not even thinking of bringing a battery pack with him.

"There's a power outlet underneath the table, if your charger is compatible" Betty informed him.

Toru almost debated hitting his face against the table. Why did he not think of charging his phone as soon as he realised he didn't know Taka's address. He should have asked the cab driver to take him anywhere with a power outlet. Hell, there were probably power outlets he could have used at the airport. He could have gotten out of the cab, back into the terminal, and charged his phone. But he thanked Betty anyway and powered on his phone.

It was now 3am and he had approximately 50 missed calls from Taka, 15 from Ryota, 10 from Tomoya, and a few from his manager. He also had 60 voicemail messages to accompany those. He didn't bother listening to any of those, because he also had hundreds of messages across all his social networking accounts of Taka repeatedly saying "where the fuck are you?". The band group chat was full of "his apartment is empty, should we call the police? Gocchan? Start a search party?" Messages from Ryota and Tomoya.

He felt bad, realising people had actually noticed he wasn't where he should be. He decided to give Taka a call first. He could at least wait for him, and give everyone else updates in the meantime.

A loud shriek greeted him on the other end.

Toru was grateful this IHOP was mostly empty since Taka could probably shatter ear drums with his voice. At least Toru was used to his beloved boyfriend's loud shrieking. 

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TORU?" Taka yelled on the other side

"I'm-" Toru tried to get a word in, but Taka continued his loud screeching.

"YOU MISSED OUR SKYPE DATE. RYOTA AND TOMOYA SAID YOUR APARTMENTS EMPTY. WE WERE 5 MINUTES AWAY FROM CALLING THE POLICE. GOCCHAN SAID TO NOT DO IT YET IN CASE IT LEAKS. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GODDAMN GOOD EXCUSE"

"Are you done yelling now?" Toru sighed, realising he was going to have to come up with a hell of a cover story. Their manager didn't even know he was dating Taka, how was he going to explain taking a random flight to LA to visit him. "I'm at an IHOP and my phone was dead"

"An IHOP?" Taka asked on the other end. "There are IHOPs in Japan? In Tokyo somewhere?"

Toru realised he forgot to leave out a very tiny detail. "I took a last minute flight to LAX to surprise you. My phone died, I don't know your address, I'm lost, and at an IHOP. I have no idea where I am, or the address…"

"Send your location to the group chat on Line" Taka sighed. "I'll come save your incredibly stupid ass"

Toru opened Line, sent his location as well as a sorry message to the members, only to hear a loud shrieking coming from his phone call with Taka.

"Holy _shit_ , you goddamn _dumbass_ , I'll be there in 3 minutes"

And Taka hung up.

Toru began typing an email to his manager, apologising that he took a last minute trip since they had time off. And before he could even finish writing the email, he was engulfed in his boyfriend's warm arms from behind. Toru didn't even notice how quick that was, and held onto his arms tightly. "I'm sorry for scaring you all…"

"You're such a fucking dumbass" Taka shrieked loudly, before straightening himself up and sitting across from Toru.

Toru watched as Betty came to greet Taka, apaprently unfazed by Taka's shrieking. He watched as Taka ordered his "regular" and Betty went behind the counter to probably go make it or something. It wasn't even until she left that he realised something very weird. "How does she know your regular?"

"How are you such a fucking idiot?" Taka groaned, exhausted from staying up late, worrying that his boyfriend had gone missing. Trying not to think fo all the terrible things that could have happened. "You took a last minute flight to LA, you didn't know my address, yet I find you in the IHOP that you've been to hundreds of times, because I fucking live on the street over"

"I've been here before?" Toru asked in disbelief. "You live near here?"

"Yes, you fucking idiot" Taka groaned, "we always walk here after long days at the studio when I can't be bothered to cook"

"The only address I knew was the studio address" Toru admitted, realising what had happened. "So I went there, hoping someone was still there… except it was empty… and I walked around aimlessly hoping to recognise something and ended up here…"

"Such a fucking idiot" Taka sighed as he began eating the stack of pancakes in front of him. "You really didn't remember that we always walk to the IHOP after studio sessions rather than my house?"

"No…" Toru admitted, thinking his muscle memory was better than he realised.

"So stupid" Taka shook his head.

"When are you gonna be happy to see me and take me home so I can sleep for the first time since leaving Tokyo?" Toru yawned, absolutely exhausted.

"It's almost 4 in the fucking morning" Taka glared at Toru. "I've been in the studio all fucking day, got home to skype my boyfriend, who never fucking misses skype dates. Ryota and Tomoya said your apartment is empty. I've been sat around for 12 fucking hours wondering if you were kidnapped by either yakuza, or fan girls, or maybe fan girls _in_ the yakuza. So who's the tired one here?"

"Sorry…." Toru mumbled out. Thinking this was the dumbest idea he's ever had.

"It's fine. I'm jusy really glad yo're alive and not being held for ransom somewhere…." Taka smiled, reaching across the table to hold his hand. 

Toru's insides melted at Taka's smile. He paid for both them, thanked Betty then walked to the familiar house on the next street. He got into Taka's warm bed, and fell asleep with Taka in his arms before even realising Taka's alarm was going to go off in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so crap I'm so sorry lmao.


End file.
